


[podfic] The Alien Who Loved Me

by reena_jenkins



Category: Smallville
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Established Relationship, ITPE 2017, M/M, Podfic, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 04:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14663571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: "You know, Clark," Lex said, in that 'I'll pretend to be casual about this, but really, I'm not' tone of his, "I wouldn't mind if you had tentacles."





	[podfic] The Alien Who Loved Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Linzoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linzoid/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Alien Who Loved Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/400512) by [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura). 



**Coverartist:**   [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
 ****

 **Warnings:** Established Relationship, ITPE 2017

 **Length:**  00:08:45  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as [ **an mp3 right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202017/\(SV\)%20_The%20Alien%20Who%20Loved%20Me_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) or as **[a podbook (m4b)](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0784.zip)**  compiled by  [](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer)[](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer)**knight_tracer**


End file.
